Candor Initiation
by ImagineAsian101
Summary: Just a one-shot on how I imagine the final stage of Candor initiation to be like! I thought it was as interesting concept, so, BAM! Story! :D Contains a random OC I made up.


**OH...MY...KENTUCKY-FRIED-CHICKEN.**

**Divergent just might be my new favorite trilogy. I mean, it's up there with the Hunger Games on my mental book shelf. I finished it two days ago and... wow. Amazing. I love it all: the plot, the characters, EVERYTHING! :D I just ordered Insurgence, too, so I'm awaiting the package in the mail!  
**

**Anyways, I was intrigued when I heard Christina talk about Candor initiation in the 1st book. Therefore, I wrote this. It's just how I imagined initiation in that faction, using a random OC I came up with, Tara, as the star! Facts might be wrong and maybe, in Insurgence, they talked about Candor initiation some more, but, you know. I don't have the books to check the facts.  
**

**READ ON! And please review. :D  
**

* * *

**Candor Initiation  
**

* * *

"So, you want to be in Candor, hm? You seem like a petty liar. And our faction's colors make you look fat," smirked one of Candor's initiators. She was an older lady. Tall, gray hair, skinny as a stick, and painfully honest.

"I've always told the truth, even if it hasn't benefited me. I figured Candor was the way to go," Tara Caldwell shrugged, fidgeting with her hands. She was sitting in a pure white and vast empty room, with nothing but one table and two chairs in the middle.

"You've made it 29 days through our initiation with the lying detectors, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets see if _this_ will break you," the initiator bared her teeth in what was supposed to be a smile and, from inside her lab coat, she pulled out a large needle. It was attached to a tiny container of green liquid.

Truth serum. Tara gulped.

Immediately, the white walls melted away and revealed a large arena full of Candor members. The same-colored floor disintegrated and turned into a stage in which she sat in the middle of.

She felt the brief sting of the needle sinking into her neck and, seconds later, felt something spark in her. Tara wanted to let everything on her mind flow out of her. All her secrets, even her darkest one. Deep down, she knew this was the serum taking its effect on her, but it was too powerful to fight it. Tara shook it off. "I will be a Candor," she whispered to herself.

* * *

The crowd stared at her, awaiting the personal questions and Tara's extremely honest answers that would cause unbelievable embarrassment and the urge to never lie again. I mean, the truth was already out there, so why lie? That was the Candor method.

"Tell me, or us, Tara. What's your favorite color?" the lady grinned.

_The questions started out easy..._

"Red," Tara replied.  
"How many siblings do you have?"  
"None. I'm an only child."

"What's something you regret?"

_...and progressively got harder..._

"Lying to one of my teachers and getting a poor Amity in trouble," Tara confessed.

"How far have you gone with a boy, Tara?" A flash of a smile from the initiator.  
"3rd base," she mumbled. The crowd giggled.  
"Quite young to do _those_ types of things, don't you think?" the lady mocked.

"One terrible thing that you've done to your parents?"  
"Steal my mother's wedding wing, sell it, and use it to buy pot." The words tumbled out of Tara's mouth.

"What's an embarrassing illness you've gotten?"  
"Warts on my, um, you know..."  
"No, the crowd doesn't know. Elaborate?" More laughing from the Candors.  
Tara turned a bright red.

_...until they were something that had answers from the deepest corners of your mind._

"Why did you do it?" The initiator's voice was unbearably calm. Taunting... even when Tara was sobbing.

"I didn't mean to! We were six! She was Dauntless and I wanted to see her jump on a train since she was bragging so much. It's not like I meant to push her onto the tracks when the train was coming!"

* * *

And, finally, the last question.

"What were your aptitude test results?" purred the initiator.

Wait, what? Tara could tell this wasn't an average question. The audience was murmuring. She couldn't say it. No. She'd been sworn not to. But the serum said otherwise.

"I'm D-Divergent," Tara choked out. The Candors let out a collective gasp.

The initiator sat back in her chair, a victorious smile on her face. "I thought so. Guards, you know what to do."

Law enforcement appeared out of no where, pulling Tara's arms and dragging her away from the stage. The white walls reformed and Tara was back in the room she began with.

She thought of what her Candor friends had said. "Initiation isn't that bad," they'd grinned.

Clearly, Candors _could_ lie.


End file.
